<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spaceball Richocet by themalabamidinosaur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412360">Spaceball Richocet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themalabamidinosaur/pseuds/themalabamidinosaur'>themalabamidinosaur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Male Character, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Funny, Gay Male Character, Jewish Remus Lupin, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Orion Black's A+ Parenting, Punk Sirius Black, Sarcastic Remus Lupin, Teen Romance, Texting, Underage Drug Use, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Welsh Remus Lupin, Wrong number, wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:23:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themalabamidinosaur/pseuds/themalabamidinosaur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(4:26)  prongs where r u??? the snakes r slithering! i repeat the snakes r slithering!!!<br/>(4:31)  I am suddenly very intrigued to know firstly, what on earth a prongs is and secondly, why you are near slithering snakes.<br/>(4:31)  Unless you are at a zoo, then the snakes would somewhat make sense but I'm still lost at the prongs. Are you conversing with tableware? Do I need to call a psychiatric hospital?<br/>(6:01)  shitt...ur not prongs?! that twat gave me the wrong number D:<br/>(6:08) Amazing deduction, Sherlock.</p>
<p>Remus gets a text from a random number and, thoroughly bored with his life, seeks entertainment through this mystery person but little does he know entertainment isn't all he finds...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black &amp; Sirius Black, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin &amp; Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black &amp; Black Family, Sirius Black &amp; Remus Lupin &amp; Peter Pettigrew &amp; James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spaceball Richocet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first attempt at writing a fic so i may make a lot of mistakes<br/>this fic is named after and inspired by the song Spaceball Richocet by T.Rex so maybe check it out? it's a sick song<br/>sirius is bold text<br/>remus is normal text</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>#07774379480</p>
<p>(4:26) <strong>prongs where r u??? the snakes r slithering! i repeat the snakes r slithering!!! </strong></p>
<p>(4:31) I am suddenly very intrigued to know firstly, what on earth a prongs is and secondly, why you are near slithering snakes.</p>
<p>(4:31) Unless you are at a zoo, then the snakes would somewhat make sense but I'm still lost at the prongs. Are you conversing with tableware? Do I need to call a psychiatric hospital?</p>
<p>(6:01) <strong>shitt...ur not prongs?! that twat gave me the wrong number D: </strong></p>
<p>(6:08) Amazing deduction, Sherlock.</p>
<p>(6:08) <strong>heyyy! no need to be rode i am deeply hurt by both u and prongsie :( </strong></p>
<p>(6:09) Still don't know what a prongs/prongsie is.</p>
<p>(6:11) <strong>ooo yea i c how thats confusing </strong></p>
<p>(6:11) <strong>prongsie is the love of my life </strong></p>
<p>(6:12) <strong>my one and only</strong></p>
<p>(6:12) <strong>my bsf otherwise known as james</strong></p>
<p>(6:13) Ah, right. So I'm conversing with a year seven, brilliant.</p>
<p>(6:13) <strong>meanie im actually 17 fyi &gt;:( </strong></p>
<p>(6:13) <strong>and u txt like an old man so ur one to talk</strong></p>
<p>(6:15) How are you sure I'm not an old man? I could be a pervert or something.</p>
<p>(6:17) <strong>coz silly a pervert wouldn't warn that their a pervert</strong></p>
<p>(6:18) They're. And fair point I guess.</p>
<p>(6:19) So, do you also have an absurd nickname or is this just James?</p>
<p>(6:20) <strong>yea ofc our entire grup does</strong></p>
<p>(6:20) <strong>im padfoot and theres wormtail 2 </strong></p>
<p>(6:21) When you think it couldn't get worse. Right, well this was...interesting but I've got to go to bed now.</p>
<p>(6:23) <strong>whyyy ??? its not even seven yet </strong></p>
<p>(6:23) <strong>u know im begining to think u r an old man again :))</strong></p>
<p>(6:26) Har har. If I told you I was would you leave me alone?</p>
<p>(6:27) <strong>nopeeeee</strong></p>
<p>(6:27) Well, no one can say I didn't try.</p>
<p>(6:27) I've really got to go now though.</p>
<p>(6:27) <strong>waittttt b4 u go whats ur name</strong></p>
<p>(6:29) Nope. Not happening.</p>
<p>(6:29) <strong>fine then can i give u a nickname</strong></p>
<p>(6:31) Sure. Whatever, I'm too tired to fight this.</p>
<p>(6:32) <strong>yayyyy i knew u liked me :D</strong></p>
<p>(6:41) <strong>r u really asleep ???</strong></p>
<p>(7:01) <strong>gn my friend :)</strong></p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>#07774379480</p>
<p>(9:01) <strong>moonyyyyyy</strong></p>
<p>(9:02) <strong>ive found the perfect name 4 uuuuu</strong></p>
<p>(9:03) Nope. No. It's too early for this.</p>
<p>(9:03) <strong>but its already nine moony</strong></p>
<p>(9:03) <strong>carpe diem!! sieze the day my friend :) </strong></p>
<p>(9:04) It's a Saturday. Though I am shocked by your Dead Poets knowledge, I'm afraid Mr Keatings may be wrong in this instance.</p>
<p>(9:04) Now, leave me alone.</p>
<p>(9:04) <strong>but my deerest moonpie im boreddddd :(</strong></p>
<p>(9:06) <strong>moons???</strong></p>
<p>
  <em> #07774379480 changed #07937484320 to Moony &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p>(2:47) Excuse me, what kind of nickname is Moony? I was half asleep but I do not recall mooning somebody.</p>
<p>(2:49) <strong>mooonny my loveee ur back !!! tho i wuldnt mind u mooning me :))))</strong></p>
<p>(2:51) No.</p>
<p>(2:51) I'm regretting this already. But explain?</p>
<p>(2:51)<strong> i thought it was obvious ? last night was a full moon and u said i culd give u a name</strong></p>
<p>(2:53) Of course. Wow. I'm honored.</p>
<p>(2:53) <strong>really?!!!!!</strong></p>
<p>(2:54) No.</p>
<p>(2:54) Well, I guess it beats Padfoot and Prongs.</p>
<p>(2:56) <strong>obviouslyy coz i made ittt </strong></p>
<p>(3:01) <strong>sooooo u wanna play a game? ;)</strong></p>
<p>(3:02) Please never send a winky face ever again or I'll have no choice but to block your number.</p>
<p>(3:02) <strong>GASPPPP</strong></p>
<p>(3:02)<strong> U WOULDNT DAREEEE</strong></p>
<p>(3:03) You underestimate me.</p>
<p>(3:04) <strong>i didnt hear a no</strong></p>
<p>(3:07) Blame my lack of entertainment. What's the game?</p>
<p>(3:07) <strong>21 questions ofccc </strong></p>
<p>(3:09) Okay.</p>
<p>(3:11) <strong>wait really ???</strong></p>
<p>(3:12) I did say okay so I'd assume so yeah.</p>
<p>(3:13) <strong>well u r very sarcastic so i culdnt tell :( </strong></p>
<p>(3:14) Oh, I'm sorry. I'm not used to this whole friend thing so I may come off a bit mean.</p>
<p>(3:14)<strong> frienddd ?! </strong></p>
<p>(3:15) Don't make me take that back.</p>
<p>(3:16)<strong> sorry sorry</strong></p>
<p>(3:16) <strong>so game??</strong></p>
<p>(3:17) Yes. You start.</p>
<p>(3:18) <strong>okay hmmm </strong></p>
<p>(3:19) <strong>how old r u? </strong></p>
<p>(3:21) Same as you. Seventeen.</p>
<p>(3:21) <strong>shitt really?! thats dope</strong></p>
<p>(3:22) Yup. Pronouns?</p>
<p>(3:23) <strong>he/him :) </strong></p>
<p>(3:24)<strong> u?</strong></p>
<p>(3:24) Same again.</p>
<p>(3:25) <strong>i really feel we were destined to be mates !!!</strong></p>
<p>(3:26) Sure.</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:27) Don't you have friends you can talk to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:29) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>yess but none of them are u moons ;)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:29) Okay. Now give me the real answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:31) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>you think im lying :O </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:34) Yes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:35) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>ughh fine prongs is @ footie practise and wormy is probs snogging mary and IM NO THIRD WHEELER &gt;:(((</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:35) No need to yell, wow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:35) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>sorry sorry its a sore subject 4 me :'(</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:35) I can tell. It may benefit you to acquire some new friends. You know, ones that don't traumatise you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:35) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>moons <em>u</em> r my neww friend </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:36) That I am.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:36) Your turn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:37) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>wha r ur subjects moonman </span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:37) History, English Lit and Psychology.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:37) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>so ur smart smart</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:37) I wouldn't say so but I work hard I guess.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:37) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>pshhh no need 4 modesty moons</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:37) It's polite. What are your subjects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:38) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>reusing Qs ??? im disappointed</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:38) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>thought ud wow me with ur prose</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:38) What can I say, I'm an eco-friendly dude. Subjects?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:39) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>math, comp science anddddd pyschics :)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:41) Huh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:41) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>whaaaa</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:41) I just thought you'd be in the arts or something, but I'm impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:42) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>impressing u is all i ever wanna do ;)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:42) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>where in the kingdom r u???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:43) Wales, unfortunately. And before you ask, the sheep are very enticing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:43)</span>
  <strong>
    <span> u really crack me up u know</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:44) Yeah?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:44) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>uh huhhhh</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:44) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>my goooo</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:47) How?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:47) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>well u aksed a queston so its my turn duhh</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:47) Right, go on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:53) You okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:56) </span>
  <strong>
    <span> yea yea i just didnt know how 2 ask this</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(3:58) Okay, the suspense is killing me. What is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:01) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>rugaysorry</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:05) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>ive scared u off havent i shittt</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:06) No, no you're fine. It caught me a bit off guard I must admit, but to answer your question, kind of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:06) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>oh cool</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:07) Are you gay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:09) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>yeahhh</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:11) Cool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:13) Oh! What happened with the snakes I never found out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:15) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>ughhh dont remind me</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:15) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>well prongs and i go to a private school and its split into 4 houses named after each founder and the slytherins (but we call them snakes) r all racist bigoted wankers so prongsie and i like to play pranks on them,,,but this one went a bit haywire :/</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:17)</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>Right. That's a lot to unpack. What are the other houses?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:18)</span>
  <strong>
    <span> ravenclaw who are a bunch of prissy swots though i feel ud fit in well with them err theres also hufflepuff who r alright i guess and finaly my house GRYFFINDOR were all awesome and brave and shit</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>(4:19)We're. Don't blame me for not fully trusting your judgement though, you seem very biased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:21)</span>
  <strong>
    <span> i wont bame u but i am right prongsie and wormy agree</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:21) I don't trust theirs either out of association. What went wrong with this prank then? </span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:22) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>ermm well most of my fam are snakes so when my bb brother found out abt the prank he snitched and minnie's (our head of house) given me a month of detention D:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:22)Well, you did break school rules what did you expect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:22)</span>
  <strong>
    <span>my dear moony u dont understandddd :(((</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:23) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>theyre all awful ppl and they deserve it</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:25) I don't think all of them could be bad but I'll take your word for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:25) But I have to say I'm surprised. I didn't peg you for a private school kid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:25) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>wha coz of my txting styl ???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:26)Yes, because of your texting style.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:26) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>i am actually very smart thank u very much</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:27) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>i just enjoy the aesthetic</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:29) Aesthetic? Fine then type normally for the rest of this conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:29) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>but moony its not punk rock D:</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:31) And you are?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:31)</span>
  <strong>
    <span>ofc i am</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:31) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>i am the apitome of punk rock</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span> (4:32)And let me guess. You wear a leather jacket, have multiple piercings, listen to The Buzzcocks, smokes cigs and ride a motorbike?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:34) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>all of those actually...</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:34) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>u continue to amaze me with ur brilliance moon moon :D</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:35) You cannot be serious. All of those?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:35) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>i am sirius...literally hehe</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:37) What? Is this some sort of inside joke?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:38) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>my real name is sirius :D</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:38) Like the star?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:38) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>yuppp exactly like it</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:38) And I thought my name was strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:39) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>i hve to know nowww</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:39) Hmm. I'll think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:41) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>moony moonpie</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:42) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>do i seem like a perv???</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:42) Well, no. Demented? Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:43)</span>
  <strong>
    <span> heyy that wanst nice buttt theres no real reason not to tell me :(</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:44) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>pleaseeeee</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:45) Remus.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:47) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>remus</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:49) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>I LOVE ITTTT</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:51) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>remus remus remus remus remus remus remus</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:51) Oh god, what have I done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:52) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>uve lit up my whole world moons ;)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:53) On fire preferable.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:54) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>u can stop pretending to hate me we both know thats not true</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:55) Fine, you may or may not have lit up my world too :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:57) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>shbdskjskslslk</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(4:59) Are you okay?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(5:01) <strong>noooo</strong></span>
  <strong>
    <span> ur making me soo happy moons i culd dieee djsbjksjak</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(5:02) Haha. You're really something Sirius.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(5:03) I'm sorry to leave again but I'm really tired. We'll talk later?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(5:03) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>yesss ofcc</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(5:04) Bye Sirius :)</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>(5:04) </span>
  <strong>
    <span>sweet dreamss moonpie :)</span>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Moony &lt;3 changed </span>
  </em>
  <span class="u">
    <span>#07774379480</span>
  </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>to Padfoot :)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey i hope you enjoyed this!!! tell me what do you think of the characters so far i'd love to hear from you all<br/>more chapters will be coming soon so be on the lookout ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>